Kagome's song
by ChocolateReader
Summary: she sings a song to the only one who will truly listen. The earth immortal. the lost wind in the sapphire ocean. instinct drove us. fear murdered us. Inuyasha... no one can save her now.
1. A SONG for the heavens and earth

She was happy it was raining. She didn't want to see her own tears. _**She didn't want to believe it. She didn't want to be here. She didn't want to see this. She cant forget it. He chose her. The words echoed in her mind like raging fires destroyed her sanity. "**_Kagome… go back to camp, this is none of your business, and when it ever does involve you, I'll tell you." his tone was gruff, and it meant superiority. "But Inuyasha, I had a feeling-" she was cut off by him staring at her through his bangs.

"Leave. Now."

So she did. She ran. Ran like she was dying. And she was. A miko, can never show her emotions. When they are strong, the world plays and interacts with them, the world is at peace, love blooms, and the land is prosperous. Once a miko's true emotions show, the world is cruel and sad. Kikyou wasn't cold because she was a miko but, because it was best for everyone. Kagome knew these things and yet she didn't care. When she thought she ran far enough, she stopped at a thick redwood tree. She let it all out, silent tears streaming down her face.

After a few moments it started to storm. The environment responded directly to a powerful miko's feelings, and she was angry, sad, hurt, and just wanting to disappear. She did the only thing she knew would help. Sing.

_I __**sense there's something in the wind~**_

_**That feels like tragedy's at hand**_

_**And though I'd like to stand by him**_

_**Can't shake this feeling that I have**_

_**The worst is just around the bend**_

The wind was getting harsher now, trees bending over like simple marigold flowers. In the distance kikyou was pulling himto hell with her, him under her spell. He wanted so desperately to break free and find kagome, embrace her, and tell all the things He heard her. The earth reverberated her voice through the heaven's,calling upon him as a murderer. He jumped out of the evil miko's grasp and ran to the source of the beautiful sorrow. He jumped once more in of the wind, while a pink arrow, whizzed past him. He turned, and saw kikyou aiming once again in fifty years.

_**And does he notice ~**_

_**my feelings for him?**_

_**And will he see how much he means to me?**_

_**I think it's not to be**_

It was thunderstorming now, and kagome was consumed by the fragility of the waking world, she was even more consumed by her own emotions. Lighting struck a nearby tree, amounting in flames. Keade warned her against this, but right now it was only her and a song in this barren world. She was losing breath, and the world got darker as she sang the last chord. The world was in flames. Burning. She liked it that way. If she went down, she would want it to be burning. Like fifty years ago. Burning. It was a force around her pushing her to finish. Something was going to happen. Soon. It was going to change her, and she knew this. She just didn't know if it was going to be good or bad.

_**What will become of my dear friend**_

_**Where will his actions lead us then?**_

_**Although I'd like to join the crowdI**_

_**n their enthusiastic cloud**_

_**Try as I may, it doesn't last~**_

He dodged and jumped. He really didn't want to kill her. No more betrayal. he only wanted one thing. kagome. kagome... He smelled smoke. kagome! He sprinted safely away from her, and quickly came to a clearing. His kagome was standing in the middle near the trunk of a tree, while a fire raged around her, singing her heart out. He ran to her, hoping for forgiveness, and to bring her away to save her. He was thrown away as the wind created a barrier away from her. He couldn't get to her. He couldn't save someone he loved. Again.

_**And will we ever end up together?**_

_**~Oh... ~ musical ~**_

_**Oh… Yah.. Nooo…**_

_**And will we ever end up together?**_

_**No, I think not, it's never to become~**_

Inuyasha was here. He can't save me. No one can. I heard a sinister laugh, arrival of a purple miasma. Naraku was here. Great. Kill me now. No sarcasm on that one. Another strike of lighting struck closer. Closer. Closer. Until it struck me. " Kagome!" he cried. I felt nothing. Darkness. And light. Immortal. Death. fIn sync now. My body elt everything. Sparks of my power and the lighting together killed us. The earth. The heavens. I saw a figure now, floating in his own barrier. He picked me up and heaved me over himself. I managed to get to the end in hopes of telling my story to the rest of them.

_**For I am not the one**_

"_**Kagome!"**_


	2. Missing

Naraku flew to his castle, with kagome thrown carelessly over his shoulder. She quickly fell unconscious when she fell to the earth in sadness and exhaustion. He had her. Finally had her. He would use her, in more ways than one. He could break so many people with this one girl, and he would extend that power as much as he could.

He delighted in the struggle of her heart. Loved to taste her soul breaking, dying. He knew just what to do with her. He still needed her eyes, but most of all, he wanted to awaken the part of her soul that was filled with anger, hate, and sadness. The part of her which that harbored a jealousy of Inuyasha and Kikyou so deep, it could move her to an final ultimatum, a final power.

His new castle was only a week's walk, but he only made it there in an hour. He was amused that the Inutachi hadn't located him already. As dense as the hanyou was, he expected a bit of confrontation at least two weeks ago. No matter, this miko would aid with his plan immensely.

He landed at the top of his castle, throwing kagome's limp body to the ground. "Kanna…. Take care of her." A small petite figure emerged out of the dark shadows, her white hair subconsciously stained with crimson by her servitude of Naraku. This girl was beautiful, but unknown, this girl could've been pure, a holy power and greatness. She is swayed too easily. The flower in her hair, shook with whispered voices of death and sadness. She approached the miko, and unceremoniously dragged her body to the lower chambers of the dirtied, torn prison.

/

"Damn! How could I let this happen?" His soft ears flatted against his head, his face etched in deep pain of the situation. It had only been last night when she was taken by Naraku. It was still early morning so he hadn't gone back to the others yet. They would assume he was with kikyou(which was true) and kagome had fled back to her own time. He would have to tell them the truth. He couldn't bear it, but he had to.

He bounded to the camp site, and as expected after a night with kikyou, it was silent. Miroku was by a tree clutching his staff asleep. Shippo and kilala were curled up together, and Sango was near a tree. If he looked at it closer, it didn't seem that Sango was asleep…..

"Where's Kagome?" An accusing voice called out, awaking the rest of the travelers.

He turned startled, and responded.. " gone."

"Where?" Sango pushed, getting angrier. He mumbled something, and turned away. "Where!" she yelled, her face red with anger and the urge to kill him. The monk had finally gotten wise to the situation and had come to comfort Sango.

"With Naraku!" he yelled back, withholding tears. He promised, promised he would protect her, and now, she was _gone_.

/

She awoke in a cell. A dark, dirty, filthy cell. She knew where she was , but she didn't know _where_ she was.

She was glad she was away from Inuyasha , but she needed to get away from this place, fast. She could sense him, coming, coming, closer. She wasn't afraid. She couldn't afford to be.

So _kagome,_ your cant imagine how long i've been waiting...we're going to have so much fun..." She looked up, and saw that famous smirk of his.

She wasn't so glad anymore.


	3. Homecoming

"Kagome,… Kagome.."

/

She hated this man, this evil putrid man. He smelled of poison and shadows. She wanted to go home, to a safe place, anywhere. Did she mention that this was Naraku they were talking about? She should be scared, wretched, screaming her head off. And yet, she stared up at him with wide eyes full of hatred and malice. Chained to the floor. "He abandoned you, did he..," Naraku laughed, his voice turning into liquid madness as he continued. "but it's okay, I can help."

_H_e couldn't help me, but who says he couldn't try..? He was going to burn. For all the lives he's taken, and for worse, the one's he's ruined.

I could feel my soul humming, counting the moments when he would die. Which should be now. But couldn't because I'm chained to floor, my powers feel dead, and I'm pretty sure Inuyasha's with kikyou.

He's touching my face now, probably thinking of ways to bruise it, to scar my essence with himself.

"Sweet kagome, purest KA-GO-ME, I'm going to make you beautiful." he whispered this in my ear, his hot breath, stinging my brain.

He lowered his palm unto my forehead, me powerless to stop him, and recited an incantation. A bright light surrounded me, and I almost fell unconscious. My soul wanted to cry out for Inuyasha, to be held, safe, and warm. "You are mine, Shikon No Tama!" I felt a surge of energy shiver through me, neither dark nor pure. Tears pour down my face, but I felt numb. I could use this, this power of feeling only myself. My eyesight was blurry, but Naraku, in the back of my mind whispered. "Do not forget your place. You are only a wretched reincarnation of something great. Then the power ran cold, and I lay limp.

/

He found her! Oh, god he found her! She was laying in that God forsaken pool, the one she herself saved kikyou from. He had hoped that it was her scent that he smelled, hoped he wasn't having another dream about her, hoped that kikyou wasn't taunting him with illusions like she now come so often to do. For two freaking weeks she had been gone, the second half night being his human visage.

The friends left had irked him with their steady's "What do you think he's done?," Will he find her?" and Shippo's muffled cries. He couldn't damn take it anymore. Even with his reduced hearing, he could still hear them whisper, still see them glare, still caught them looking at the place she would've laid down, still wishing. Like he didn't fucking wish enough. So he went for a walk. Went to clear his head. Not like he was going to sleep anyway. _I never got to tell her. Naraku….You're a monster._

_Kagome…will you forgive me? Do you still love me, a filthy hanyou? I was off to see kikyou that night, I didn't realize.. She was about to drag me to hell, and I willing was about to go. You've always been so happy to be by my side, I didn't care enough to ever ask how you truly felt. If you come back to me… I'll make you happy._

He was near a clearing, a pond, and he hastily sat. He couldn't afford to lose his last bits of sanity thinking about her. He sighed. This pond was so beautiful, but then he remembered, he had been here before, had witnessed kikyou and kagome coming out, had even heard those words not a mile before he arrived. The pond was impure with their emotions and memories.

"_I wont thank you then." _kikyou… _"If I am the only one who could do it, I will." _Kagome.. _"I hate you Inuyasha!"_

He deserved all the words that came out of her mouth that moment, and then only now, he knew, that was when she had cracked, just a little bit. Her soul was raw that day, so close to reunited with it's other half, seeing those memories, and he lurching into Kikyou's embrace. Wanting to find her. Not understanding his own soul's cry to move on, so he stayed, in the past. She said sorry later into time, telling him she was just so confused and angry. He accepted and moved on.

When that baby came into the picture and practically raped her soul, her soul was not enraged with bitterness but with sad loyalty, she had showed them all, that she was powerful.

"_I 'm in love with Inuyasha!"_

He didn't want to acknowledge it, didn't want to tell her that sometimes he felt like he was losing her, that sometimes, he loved the way she loved him. So when they talked about it, she had surprised him.

" _You're a liar Inuyasha. Whenever kikyou comes around, you'll search for her. I accept that."_

He was saddened and glad at her kind heart. How could she forgive him so easily? She should've screamed at him, sat him until his demon strength couldn't fix his broken bones. Kikyou might have unlocked his heart, but kagome unlocked the world to him, the world of that something good in this world would come to him.

Hefinally got up, concluding that he once again didn't deserve her. He turned to head back to camp, when a small glint in the pool caught his eye. He suddenly dived into the pool, still filled deep with miasma

He was blind with his human eyesight. He couldn't see her, but he could damn well feel her.

He was losing air. It seemed like hours but he finally came up for air with her in his arms. "Kagome!"

He shook her trying to wake her up, trying to even look if she was alive. He couldn't carry her back, but he couldn't leave her like this. They would have to wait till sunrise.

She shivered, then preceded to cough up water and blood. " Hold on, it'll be alright." Lazily in her dim hallucination she spoke."….Doggie.. Copy…Power.." He gasped. What had Naraku told her? What had he down to break her spirit and then drop her here to die? "K-Kagome I don't know what your saying," He took off his robe and wrapped it around her, holding her close."Do you understand me?"

She threw up even more blood, and cockily grinned. She half shakily sung half-yelled what he would call a premonition.

"The spider's gonna die soon. The doggie's gonna grieve, the skeleton's gonna gain some skin,"

He shuddered. She was delusional and right now, he really didn't want to know what she was saying. "A soul formed to one, the hole shrunk, and the doggies unite to fight!"

_He _looked to the west and saw the sun coming up. She would be alright. He just needed to get her to Keade and it would be alright." Doggie?" She sounded so tired. He sighed and turned. " I'm losing…I need you, I need you to-" She pushed something into his hand, and looked up at him solemnly. She never got to finish as she fell unconscious.

He felt his strength return, and got up to carry her back. He didn't want to understand now. This was something deeper, something soul striking. He looked down at his clawed hand.

There, a sparkled bloody white rose.


End file.
